In the manufacture and assembly of automotive vehicle doors, a door trim panel must be installed on each sheet metal door panel. During the process, a sheet metal door panel is supported on a moving carrier. At a workstation along the path of the carrier, an operator places the door trim panel against the sheet metal door panel and must hold the door trim panel with one hand while installing various components including a linkage rod and a wire harness, with the other hand. The operator also must apply fasteners to secure the trim panel to the sheet metal door panel.
In the past it has been difficult for the operator to accomplish all this in the very short time before the door is moved on to the next workstation. What is needed is some means for holding both the sheet metal door panel and the door trim panel while the operator is making the various connections and installations.